memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
International Space Station
The International Space Station was a space station and one of Earth's first internationally combined efforts in exploring space. The station was jointly serviced by American space shuttle orbiters and Russian Soyuz and Progress spacecraft. In 2000, astronaut Lieutenant McMillan was scheduled to be the co-pilot on a joint mission between NASA and the Europeans for a four month tour on the International Space Station that began in 2003. ( ) The space shuttle delivered a Spacehab module to the ISS in the early 21st century. ( , opening credits) The assignment patches for the ISS Program and for a three-man team were on display in the 602 Club in 2143. ( ) After Jonathan Archer restored a damaged timeline, the ISS could be seen in the time stream as the timeline realigned itself. ( ) A sketch depicting an overhead view of the ISS was contained in the library computer aboard the in 2254. ( ) Beginning with the year 2370, Benjamin Sisko had a model in his office aboard Deep Space 9 of the ISS with the space shuttle docked. The model was housed in a glass casing in the beginning but was later displayed without the casing in his office next to Ops. ( ) ISS crew * * * McMillan * Appendices Selected appearances * ** ** ** ** ** ** * ** Background information The model of the International Space Station seen in was given to the series by Majel Barrett as a gift. The DS9 art department added a model of the Enterprise (OV-101) and displayed it docked to the ISS. ( ) http://www.neutralzone.de/database/PreFederation/20thcentury/InternationalSpaceStation.htm A montage of the International Space Station being constructed is featured in the opening credits of . The names Gidzenko, Krikalyov, and Shepherd were names seen on a mission insignia in the 602 Club. They were the first inhabitants of the space station on Expedition 1. Their mission patch, seen in the 602 Club, showed the space station on a blue background and the names of the Russian astronauts were written in their native Cyrillic alphabet. E. Michael Fincke, who appeared, along with fellow NASA astronaut Terry Virts in , has spent a year, total, aboard the ISS, from April to October 2004 (speaking with Scott Bakula while in space) and again from October 2008 to April 2009 - Virts himself piloted the shuttle on a mission to the station in February 2010. He later returned to the station in November 2014 as Flight Engineer of Expedition 42/43. According to the reference work Ships of the Line (p. 8), in the 2150s, the ISS has remained in Low Earth Orbit and hasn't been destroyed by a controlled re-entry. (In the real world, the ISS is planned for controlled re-entry in 2024/2028, a similar fate to MIR) From the Encyclopedia (4th ed., vol. 1, p. 372), "The International Space Station (ISS) was featured in the main title sequence of ''Star Trek: Enterprise, beginning with the first episode, . The decision to add the ISS to the Enterprise titles was a last-minute decision on the part of the producers. Because there was so little time to obtain accurate reference information for the construction of a digital model for visual effects, NASA engineer (and Star Trek fan) Brian J. Young, who at the time was a technician working for the at NASA's Kennedy Space Center in Florida, went back to work on a Friday night and faxed us the plans for the station!''" External links * * de:ISS (Raumstation) es:Estación Espacial Internacional fr:Station Spatiale Internationale ja:国際宇宙ステーション Category:Earth Category:Space stations